Priorities
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: The life of someone can be hard on anyone living in Gotham. They can be drawn into things they aren't prepared to understand, yet the test of character comes in the darkest points... What would you do on the edge of morality? To Rise? Or Fall? (Rated T for violence and cringe moments)


Disclaimer: Batman, Batman Beyond, Batman of all media types is the rightful property of DC comics and assorted others. This is a fanfiction meant to expand upon my own love of the series in all its wholes. I intend no profit or gain of any sort.

A.N. - Dedicated to my friend Traser SyberJedi, an awesome writer and my beta-pal Mystic 777, another awesome writer. Enjoy their works... And tally-on for the next project of mine.

Without their encouragement I would not have continued with these works. :)

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Come on, Tiny. This is gonna be fun…" his friend, Charlie 'Big Time' Bigelow whispered. Terry McGinnis, just turned twelve shifted his weight back on his heels. Charlie's large hand clapped the youth on his shoulder, leaning closer to his friend's ear. "No one's actually home, Tiny. The other guys have been casing the place all day."

"I just…" Terry began, wondering if this really was the way to get his parents attention. He didn't really let his thoughts go back to the rights or wrongs of the night's plans. It was just that he knew what was waiting for him back home. More fights, his baby brother's unrelenting crying because of colic, and the disappointment he saw in his parents eyes whenever they looked at him. For months he had been sneaking out with Charlie, meeting up with Charlie's friends, and then getting into trouble. Terry was the youngest and smallest of the group. He was fast enough to pull off their plans in small twenty-four hour convenience stores. Often, he was able to even elude the police or slip away from the truancy officers when he slipped out of school.

Terry's temper had long since had him banished from the dojo where he'd trained for most of his life. His antics hadn't rusted his skills any though. He was just getting better at mixing in the dirtier tactics Charlie's friends used. The strongest difference this evening though…

The Gang was armed with laser pistols.

Terry's heart thundered in his chest when Charlie pressed something slender and sharp into his palms. An old fashioned knife…

"It was my dad's." His friend explained when Terry gave him a questioning look. "The old man doesn't even know it's missing."

Terry let out a breath. He wasn't going to have to handle one of those weapons. "What's the job?" he whispered harshly. He ruthlessly squashed the guilt and shame of his actions when Charlie grinned at him. Charlie, at least was proud of him.

"Good guy." Big Time stated. "Okay, Tiny, we're gonna have you scale the wall, cut the security feeds, and open a window for us. Everyone knows the old ones are loaded with creds. Pocket what you can."

"Sure." Terry answered as he was helped to his full height and twisted to look at the high wall around the building. He was the one who'd open the doors and windows for the others mostly because he would easily fit through the gate bars that barred the rest of the group from accessing the house.

Waving a hand at his friend, the dark haired boy slid towards the back wall of the house where the gap waited. The power grid to the house was just around the corner. His eyes flicked towards the installed security camera that was mounted to keep an eye on the power. Fishing a rock from the ground, the preteen aimed the impromptu missile at the camera's lens and took it out with a single shot. Lowering himself as evenly as he could into the shadows, the boy darted into the dark shadows of the hedge bush, using it's shape to hide he began searching for the other security measures installed.

His mind flashed over all the security grids he knew just waited for people like him and his friends. They were breaking into a rich man's house with the intent to take whatever they could get their hands on.

Terry didn't fool himself. He was smart enough to know his reasons were important only to him. A few extra creds in his pockets wouldn't improve his relationship with his parents or get him anywhere special in the long run. He was realistic enough to know those kinds of things only happened in the movies. Today, his parents had openly spoken of divorce before they realized he was home.

A few more minutes brought him back around, more cameras blinded by rocks or the can of black paint that he had brought with him when he slipped in. Rapping his knuckles on the fence, Terry dodged back the window he thought they could gain the easiest entry and used the edge of his borrowed knife to trip the latch open. It wasn't something people thought happened anymore, but it did. Terry had checked the windows and doors while he made his rounds, slipping easily into the basement would speed the rest of the night along.

"Good job, Tiny." Big Time whispered, his hand patting the smaller boy on the back before he gestured for one of the gang to go in ahead of them. "Follow us up, kid."

"Sure." Terry muttered briefly before smiling. Even if his home life was far from what it used to be, at least Charlie was there.


End file.
